


《融为一体》续

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《融为一体》续

沈昌珉×郑允浩

 

01

沈昌珉双手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里朦胧的自己。他拥有一张完美的脸，最引以为傲的是一双清明的眼睛，足以让数不胜数的人沉沦。

你是个变态。

他在心里对镜子里的人说。

沈昌珉刚洗完澡，热水蒸起来的雾蒙住整块镜子，他往上泼了一瓢冷水，又打开门。镜子里的他越来越清晰，他看着自己的脸，仿佛看到了喷溅的血珠，手上更是覆盖了好几层干枯的血污，身上的锈味无论如何也洗不掉。

沈昌珉压抑着闷哼了一声，这些事实让他有点反胃，但更多的是瓢泼大雨般的兴奋。

一个人走进了浴室，从身侧抱住了他，凑上来和他接吻。熟悉的味道和柔软可人的小舌慢慢地撩拨他，热度隔着两件浴袍细微地传递。

沈昌珉的双手从对方浴袍下摆伸进去，揉捏着臀瓣，力道之大足以掐出红色的指印。他怀里的人动情地发抖，随后被抱上了洗手台。

“允浩，”沈昌珉解开郑允浩松松垮垮的浴袍，抚摸着那些又红又紫的淤痕，“你真美。”

然后他们做爱。

郑允浩像极了清甜的玉兰花，在他身下绽放，而沈昌珉就是那个并不怎么怜香惜玉的采花者。他热衷于在郑允浩身上留下各种各样专属他的印记，随着时间的流逝变淡之后还要重新加深，宛如秘密地签订了什么协议般。

郑允浩无疑是沈昌珉所有囚禁对象当中最令他满意的那个。他温柔又乖巧，皮肤柔软，身材偏瘦却不是骨头硌人的那一类，抱着很舒服，轻轻一掐就会留下浅痕，这就是沈昌珉在性对象方面的理想型。

而比起温顺的一面，诱人的样子更是让沈昌珉热血直往一个地方冲。郑允浩上面的小嘴缠着他的舌头，下面的小嘴吸着他的阴茎，爽得他头皮发麻，无节制地索取着一切。

他在郑允浩湿热的洞里射精，吻了吻郑允浩汗水淋漓的额头，把人从洗手台上抱到浴缸里，又一起洗了个澡，折腾一宿才罢休。

柔软的床榻令郑允浩发出一声舒服的长叹，沈昌珉没会到意，关切地问他怎么了。

“没什么。在想，要怎么回报你的爱……”

我对你付出了爱吗？

我可正在想怎么杀你。

 

02

郑允浩提出要出门的时候，沈昌珉迅速想到满客厅的血迹，随即狠厉地拒绝了他，还病态地进行了疯狂的惩罚。

他看着郑允浩流得满脸的泪水，甚至恶劣到想发笑，对此情此景很满意。沈昌珉沉醉于虐待他人之后，欣赏被他压制的人充满恨意却无可奈何的眼神，可他在郑允浩这边狠狠跌了一跤。假意温柔地摸了摸郑允浩的脸颊，不带一丝温度地警告他，这种事情以后不要再有。照往常的经验来说，郑允浩应该恨他了，可这个人却用极其愧疚和怜爱的眼神看着他，轻声说着“知道了”，然后蹭了蹭他的胸口。“只是，你别生我的气。”

沈昌珉动作有些僵硬。他抬起手臂，机械地圈住了郑允浩。一直躺了不知道多久，天空还是墨一样黑，沈昌珉仍然没有睡意。郑允浩在躺下之后很快就入睡了，睡得很沉，不安稳，似乎是在做梦，还……喊着他的名字。

那得是怎样的梦魇？

沈昌珉有点束手无策了，这种感觉——事情不在控制范围的感觉让他很不舒服。

 

03

沈昌珉还记得郑允浩第一次吃春药的那场性爱，那大概是他最妙的一次体验。

郑允浩很快就脸红了起来，头脑也在发热。他甚至已经忘记质问沈昌珉为什么要这样做，而是坐在床上急切地解开松垮的浴袍，一边轻唤着扑上来的人的名字。

沈昌珉换着角度地深吻他，一手环着腰，一手抚摸他的大腿内侧。唇瓣很快被蹂躏成嫩红色，沈昌珉又转为舔吮他光滑泛香的脖颈，舌头打着圈儿往下，卷了郑允浩胸前一点进嘴里，情不自禁地啃咬。

“后面……很痒……”

“那要不要，我给你止止痒？”

沈昌珉狡黠地笑着，伸了两根手指进去，旋转着按压内壁，屈起手指扩张。春药让他的后穴变得更加湿热敏感，任何轻微的触碰都引起他的颤抖。郑允浩微张的唇瓣是多么迷人——他忍不住又压下身子，舌尖舔过光洁的齿，轻咬郑允浩的下唇。

“可以了……进来…”

“要自己来吗？”沈昌珉知道郑允浩正难受得不行，无论说什么他都会答应。果然，郑允浩急急地反压倒他，扶起他半硬的性器，找到了入口便直直地坐了下去。一下到底的快感扯走他的所有力气，连带着忍不住喷射了出来。肠壁紧缩着包裹沈昌珉的性器，后者低吟了一声，托着郑允浩的两瓣臀，甚至掰开了一点，疯狂地律动起来。

连骑乘这样子的姿势，郑允浩都完全受沈昌珉的支配。这种认知让他变得无止境的脆弱和依赖，颤抖地抓着床单，凌乱的呻吟声很快带上了哭腔。药效过于猛烈，郑允浩的阴茎直直挺立着，硬涨得难受。他伸手想去抚慰，却被沈昌珉一把抓住手腕。

“不许碰。今天要冷落一下这根小可爱，我想把你操射，操到射不出来。”

郑允浩知道今夜又是狂风暴雨般的抽插，他大口地喘着气，任由自己在欲海沉沦。

做到后半夜的时候，沈昌珉终于放过他，疲软的阴茎在郑允浩被填满精液的后穴里浅浅地顶弄着。他终究还是没忍住，埋在郑允浩腿间，吞吐着郑允浩的阴茎，把残留的精液全都舔干净。一晚上没碰过，现在受到刺激，又变硬了一点。

“宝贝，你又有反应了。”沈昌珉笑得很无辜地看着郑允浩，去摸他泛红的眼角。

“你……叫我什么？”

“宝贝。”沈昌珉笑嘻嘻地亲着郑允浩红透的脸颊，又不依不饶地念了几遍。

被他杀了的四个人，不也都是被这样亲昵地叫着这个称呼吗。

 

04

突兀的铃声响起来，沈昌珉一看，内心闪过一丝不妙。

“沈哥，酒吧里来了警察——”

沈昌珉听着那边小侍者慌乱的声音，心里一沉，没耐心继续听下去，压了电话就出门。

他不知道为什么警察突然造访，只知道他没来得及收拾好的匕首和带血的衣还在酒吧的储藏间里。

警察是来排查一桩涉及毒品的案件。所幸沈昌珉开的酒吧还算干净，没有杂七杂八的东西，也没让警察顺手扫到黄。储藏间的物证被他早一步扔到了排查过的后门垃圾桶里，待警察离开后才不留后患地处理掉，再回到家的时候，客厅的灯火晃晕了他的脑子。

郑允浩失了魂地坐在地上，“那些事，你做的？”

没想到被他发现了。

沈昌珉反手关上房门。刚在酒吧紧绷着神经，回家的路上把车速飙高才慢慢地放松下来，困倦爬上他的脊椎骨，让他整个人都有些脱力疲乏。“是，人都是我杀的。你要报警吗？拿出你的手机吧。”说完他顺着门板滑下来，也坐在了冰凉的地板上。

自己的真面目被揭露，郑允浩总该恨他了吧？会吓得逃开，惊慌失措地让警察快点拷上他的双手吧？

可面前的人问，昌珉，我对你来说，到底是什么。

沈昌珉懒得搭理他，凶手通常死于话多。他一直保持沉默，直到郑允浩说，他不会报警。  
“因为，我自己都想不到，我是何等的爱你。”

 

05

日子还是这样过。郑允浩依旧画画，主动提出做爱的请求，用极深情的眼神缱绻地看着沈昌珉，对一切变本加厉的性虐待照单全收。

沈昌珉对这些感到反胃和恼火。他在郑允浩体内发泄完之后，掐住了那布满吻痕的喉咙。可供的氧气越来越少，郑允浩眼前模糊一片，温热的液体溢了出来从眼角流下。他的手搭在沈昌珉的手腕上，断续地挤出三个字。

“我……爱……你……”

“操。”

沈昌珉发狂地松了手，没等郑允浩接收新鲜空气，就疯了般撕咬着郑允浩的唇瓣，浓重的铁腥味散开来，沈昌珉又骂了一声脏话，随即在郑允浩填满精液的洞里猛烈地进行新一轮抽插。

烦死了，烦死了！他讨厌透了郑允浩对他无限包容的眼神，极黑的瞳望着他，好像他就是一切一样。

看着郑允浩被自己做得这样惨，情感转变过快的沈昌珉突然又生出一股怜悯，由啃噬变成温柔的深吻。喉咙里发出的声音全都被堵住，但沈昌珉知道，郑允浩在哭，哭得很凶，两手颤抖着抬起来搂住他的脖子。

沈昌珉不想听见郑允浩烦人的哭声，就一直吻着他。

沈昌珉只是怜悯他而已。

 

05

被警察带走的时候，沈昌珉内心没什么波澜，沉默地看着反而狂躁起来的郑允浩。他服从地承认了罪行，待在监狱里等待枪决日的靠近。

他希望没接收到“惊喜”的郑允浩能够忘了他这个混蛋，重新开始生活。他欠了已经死在他手下的人太多，但相比起他欠郑允浩的，这些都无足挂齿。郑允浩爱得太深，伤得也太深。

沈昌珉还是可怜郑允浩的死心塌地，跟上帝默默祈祷，这个男孩可以找到一个真正对他好的人。

可恶魔的祈祷是不会被上帝听见的。

他在枪决日见到了郑允浩，那人站在他旁边，穿着跟他一样的囚服，居然在笑。

你个疯子。

沈昌珉蠕动着嘴巴，扭头不去看郑允浩，鼻子突然一阵酸涩。

“昌珉，”

郑允浩喊他的名字时，永远是这样柔软的语气。他没转头，盯着地板一言不发，直到郑允浩后面两句话像跨越几亿光年一般传进他耳朵里，山洪尽倾。

 

06

“枪决的时候，瞄准的是额头而不是心脏，真是太好了。”

“不然那里面住着你，我可舍不得。”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
